Crossing the line
by kiwikid
Summary: A drug raid goes seriously wrong leaving a lot of questions that seem to point clearly to betrayal.
1. Chapter 1

Crossing the Line

Chapter one- planning a raid

"Right settle down everyone", Steve Mc Garrett requested as he came to stand behind his desk. His office was packed with both 5-0 and HPD officers all eager to hear about the operation that would finally take down a thorn in the side of both law agencies. "Tomorrow gentlemen is D Day, the day the informant tells us Jackson Morrissey and several of his men plan to collect thousand of dollars worth of drugs." We can't let him succeed and flood the market with his poison". One of his former runners Harley Jake was caught in possession of drugs just weeks ago. Rather than face a long jail sentence he's gone for a deal a reduced sentence in return for ratting on Morrissey's latest plans."

Steve's eyes swept the room his gaze intense. "Our operation will go forward without a hitch and by this time tomorrow Morrissey will finally be in custody."

The others in the room hung onto Mc Garretts every word. It would not be wise to fail the 5-0 boss.

HPD and 5-0 had worked together for months on this case with a lot of hours of overtime put in by each side.

It had given the 5-0 team an opportunity to work closely with several members of HPD. This was something Danny in particular had enjoyed.

He'd made two new friends through the case and looked forward to spending time with them both outside of work hours.

His eyes sought out the two young patrolmen who finally looked relaxed in Steve's office. He remembered their first visit with a small smile.

"Danny", Sgt Duke Lukela entered the 5-0 office, "I brought you some extra manpower for the Morrissey case". Duke indicated the two young patrolmen who were wide eyed taking in the 5-0 HQ. He watched their gaze scan the offices before falling on the closed door of Steve Mc Garrett. Suddenly the two looked like frightened rabbits who'd just seen a wolf.

Danny could remember his first visit to 5-0 and having similar feelings of terror when thinking about Mc Garrett. He'd taken advantage of his short stature and hidden behind other recruits when they'd been finally introduced to the 5-0 boss. Steve had a way of seeking things and out and even though he thought himself invisible those grey eyes had picked him out. "You" ,his colleagues all jumped as Steve Mc Garrett had spoken all hoping he wasn't talking to them. 'Yes, you the short curly haired officer". His colleagues heads had all turned toward him. "I have a question for you young man". He'd thought briefly of getting a shovel and digging himself a large hole right in Mc Garrett's office. But as a police officer he was going to face some scary things so he better start getting used to fear. Hence he'd looked the 5-0 boss right in the eye and with a steady voice that had hidden his inner fears answered, "yes sir".

He'd been pleasantly surprised at being able to answer the 5-0 boss's question and even more surprised when months later he got to work with the 5-0 team for the first time. Of course he'd never thought he'd been standing here now himself a member of the team at only 28 years of age.

Edwards and Drake were only just a little younger than he was and regarded him with a sense of almost awe.

"Right lets go over things again", Steve's voice snapped him back to the office. "Here's the layout of the abandoned warehouse where these drugs are apparently being hidden." Steve pointed to the picture on his blackboard . The old building had several floors that had originally stored all sorts of merchandise and offices. Luckily their informant had been specific about the location of the drugs and they were dealing with only one floor of the building. "Notice there are two main rooms, here and here.", Steve told them." Our source tells us the drugs are hidden in this room", Steve pointed at the first room.

Therefore there is no reason for anyone to be in the other room. There are two main exits, one through the first room and the second out through the far room and down the fire escape. Since this building is scheduled for demolition access out the far room might be hazardous. Therefore we think Jackson and his men will have to come and go through the main entrance" We have discretely taken measures to limit the escape routes by getting the demolition team to jam doors on the fire escape."

Now myself my team and a few HPD officers will storm this main room once Morrissey is present with the drugs. We will have officers at the other exits just in case. Now Morrissey is not known for using weapons however all precautions will be taken. Nobody though is to shoot Morrissey unless fired upon and then I'd still prefer a non fatal shot. This man can answer a lot of questions for us. If we catch him red handed then he may bargain for a lesser sentence with information. He'll still go down for a sizable portion of the rest of his life but his information may enable us to take down others." Steve then outlined everyone's tasks and called the meeting to a end, "everyone get a good rest tonight", he told them.

Danny noticed the Drake and Edwards eyeing each other. They'd helped a lot with information but had not been given a major role in the arrest.

Both were just posted outside the fire escape in case Morrissey did try that exit. Danny didn't blame them for wanting in on the excitement of the arrest.

Still both were regarded as junior officers and were just being used as back ups.

"Danno stay will you" Steve called out to him as he went to follow behind the others. He suppressed his sigh, now he got the choice job of hashing over things with Steve. Kono and Chin cast him a look of sympathy as they went home to their warm beds.

"Well what do you think Danno", Steve invited . "It'll be good to finally get the drop on Morrissey but I have been wondering if all of this is just a little bit too easy", Danny stated honestly. Steve sighed, "I know what you mean Danno. We've been trying for years to get ahead of Morrissey's game and now suddenly this opportunity seems to have landed on the plate for us. "

"Jake didn't need to rat on him", Danno told Steve, after all he wasn't going down for that many years. It seems hardly worth it for the grief he's going to get for being an informant." 'Yes. He gets a big target on his back and being in prison won't necessarily guarantee his safety", Steve mused. "Do you think it's some type of set up", Danny bit his lip worriedly," key members of 5-0 and HPD in the same place at the same time. "That thought had occurred to me Danno", Steve acknowledged.

"But we also have to consider this information is accurate and Jake's reasons more complex". I can't afford to pass up the opportunity to get this guy. " Steve's eyes sparked with a type of intensity that made Danny almost breathless. "Still be on your guard tomorrow Danno, I want everyone out of this in one piece."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- unforeseeable problems

Danny sat beside Steve in the Mercury while they waited for Morrissey to arrive at the warehouse. "I think Edwards and Drake were disappointed they missed out on main action", Danny told his boss. Steve regarded him with cool grey eyes. "They've been a great help Danno but both are pretty green when it comes to this type of thing. But you never know if Morrissey tries to run for it they'll find themselves in the centre of action."

Steve smiled, "Both of them look like they will be good sprinters". Danny nodded. "You've spent a lot of time with them", he remarked looking at Danny speculatively, "missing HPD Danno", Steve asked. Danny swallowed and hastened to assure Steve he enjoyed 5-0, "Oh no Steve, 5-0 is great, it's just nice to talk to others".

He got a smile, "relax Danno, I wasn't thinking of sending you back or anything," Steve assured him.

They both tensed as Morrissey pulled up across the road, scanned every thing carefully then proceeded into the building. Within minutes several of Morrisseys own team arrived. Steve's eyes sparkled, "looks like were are going to get a good catch". "Let's give them a few minutes so we'll catch them with their hands on the goods". Danny nodded, "hopefully they are not just going to a meeting or something, we'd look silly if there were no drugs". "Indeed Danno", Steve noted, "this is when we see if that snitches information is reliable."

They waited silently for minutes then Steve pulled out the Walkie talkies, "Right everyone, it's a go", he stated.

"Come on Danno". The two exited the Mercury and with Steve in the lead walked guns drawn to the warehouse.

Inside the warehouse Morrissey and his team were lifting board on the old floor, "It's here safe and sound", remarked Fred Tomlinson as he lifted a plastic wrapped item out of the space in the floor. Morrissey nodded roaming around the large room, "I'm just going to have a smoke", he grabbed a plastic wrapped drug bundle and carrying it moved through the gap between rooms. At that precise moment the warehouse door burst open, "Everyone stay put this is a raid, " yelled Steve. There was a flurry of activity as the men tried to make a run for it, "Don't move", yelled Steve as weapons were trained on the men.

Danny scanned the room noting the absence of Morrissey, he saw a movement out of the corner of his eye as the criminal slipped through the gap between rooms. 'I'm on Morrissey", he yelled to Steve as he set off in pursuit. Steve barely had time for an acknowledgement, he was too focused on the room and getting all the other criminals handcuffed.

"Settle down", he yelled at the men. "All right who ratted," yelled Fred as he faced the wall and was frisked by Steve.

Steve didn't reply focused on the arrest. "Get the drugs bagged up", he yelled back to officers who were eyeing the drugs haul.

Danny carefully raced through the second room conscious of wood and other materials lying around. Morrissey though really only had one place to go. "Attention", Danny yelled into his walkie talkie , "suspect heading for fire escape".Everyone stay at your post and grab him if he comes your way, I'm right behind him."

Seconds after he finished his message he was in the stairwell of the fire escape. The stairs extended both up and down but Danny knew that most exits were inaccessible due to the process of demolition. He listened carefully and sure enough heard puffing as Morrissey raced upward toward the roof. Danny began to run up the stairs knowing that effectively he had Morrissey cornered as Steve had seen to it that the door to the roof would not open. He slowed as he heard swearing that indicated Morrissey had just found this fact out for himself. "Look Williams can we do a deal", Morrissey yelled down as he saw Danny coming. "No deals Morrissey Mc Garrett wants to have a nice long chat with you." Danny had his gun trained on the large man, "turn around and face the wall", he yelled.

The large man hesitated licking his lips nervously, "do it", Danny yelled.

Morrissey looked resigned and put his head down in defeat as Danny came closer, "I guess you'll want the drugs" , Morrissey stated still holding tight to his haul. "Yes", Danny told him. "Well here", in a desperate gamble Morrissey threw the package at Danny hitting the gun and causing it to come dislodged from Danny's hand. Then Morrissey dropped the drugs and launched himself at the 5-0 detective. Danny replied with a firm punch trading blows with the criminal. Morrissey had a height and weight advantage on Danny pushing him back hard against the wall and then hammering Danny's head into the concrete. Danny's vision swam but he was operating on determination, he was not going to let this one go. He kicked hard at Morrissey causing him to back off slightly. The big man came on again though launching himself at Danny.

Danny pushed him against the railing of the fire escape, "give it up Morrissey", he growled, 'we have men all over this building".

Morrissey just scowled and hit Danny away, then grabbed him. The two tussled and moved about then Danny found himself in Morrissey's former position pushed up against the fire escape railing. Morrissey punched him hard in the head and Danny saw stars for a few seconds. He also found himself rearing back from the blow. Morrissey's weight was pressed against him as the crook continued to rain blows. Danny found himself being pushed and suddenly there came a sensation of falling as he went over the railing. Danny found himself falling, but in a move born of desperation he grabbed firmly onto the metal at the bottom of the rail. He was now dangling with only his arms holding him up. He heard harsh breathing then footsteps, Morrissey was going to run away. Danny concentrated hard on keeping his grip. He heard a noise below but didn't dare look down. Danny pulled his arms hard and searched for a place to put his feet. He looked up at the fire escape and that was when he noticed the shoes. Morrissey must have come back up the stairs and was standing there. Maybe he'd figured he could bargain after all. "Morrissey pull me up and I'll talk to Mc Garrett", Danny yelled. He saw the shoes move and hoped it was the man preparing to pull him over. He couldn't see the rest of Morrissey. Then the shoes lifted and came down right on Danny's fingers. "Morrissey", Danny gasped as he felt the pressure.

You do this and Steve will never give up chasing you". Danny's head was swimming from the blows and he concentrated hard on staying conscious.

Then the shoe came down again hard. "Oww", Danny moaned gritting his teeth and holding on. Stomp, the shoe jammed hard and Danny felt one set of fingers release. Now one set of fingers were holding his entire weight. The shoes were approaching again. "Morrissey don't", yelled Danny as the shoe stomped again. There came intense pain and Danny's eyes watered but he held on confident help would come.

Then the shoe came down again harder than before and the pain was so intense that Danny found his fingers loosen. Then he was falling straight down the stairwell to the hard reinforced concrete below.

Steve watched as the criminals were led away. Chin and Kono were smiling, "good catch boss", Kono confirmed. "Yes and let's hope Danno or one of the others got Morrissey", Steve stated. He picked up the radio, "Danno report". All he got was silence but that was not immediately worrying as Danny may still be in pursuit. He then radioed the men on outside requesting any sign of Morrissey. There came negative replies.

After a few seconds thought Steve made his own way toward the fire escape door, "I'm going to check on Danno", he told the others.

There was silence in the stair well, "Danno", Steve yelled. All he got was an eerie echo. Where should he look up or down. Steve looked down at the stairs. He noticed part of a footprint and it looked like it was facing upward. Steve raced up the stairs to find nothing at the top. The door was still firmly jammed, so Morrissey can't have found an exit that way.

Steve was about to go back down the stairs when he noticed the blood.

There were a few small stains on the wall. He looked around at the fire escape railing then down. His heart hammered as he saw blood on the edge of the stairwell. How would blood get there was Steve's thought.

He then felt himself go pale as an answer occurred to him. Steve moved close to the rail and looked down. It was fairly dark down there but that was not enough to hide the shape that lay on the concrete below. Steve raced down the stairs not caring that his heart hammered furiously in protest.

He had to stop once as he neared the bottom because of debris in the path.

From here he could see the bottom of the stairwell and the figure that lay there.

His heart constricted more as he recognized Danno. Steve looked upward where he could only just make out the top of the stairs. It was a long drop several floors onto hard concrete. Suddenly Steve found himself not wanting to move. He knew there was no chance any one could survive a fall like that, Danno's body would have cracked like an egg.

With shaky hands Steve spoke into his walkie talkie requesting an ambulance and the coroner. Then feeling like his legs had lead weights at the end he made his way toward Danno's body.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- the fugitive **

Steve's progress toward Danno was blocked by even more debris.

He began to lift pieces of wood out of the way. He heard a soft sound behind him, "I heard you radio for the coroner and ambulance, Kono stated, "what's…. he stopped short of saying happened as Danno's body came into clear view. Kono's mouth felt very dry. "It looks like he fell from up there", Steve's voice was quiet and filled with pain. The swishing of doors revealed more men, 'help me with this stuff", Steve yelled without looking at who'd joined them. Kono saw Drake and Edwards freeze and go pale at the sight of Danny. "Why don't you two go out and the direct ambulance and Dr Bergman this way", Kono told them. He wanted to spare the young officers the sight of their colleague. This sort of thing was definitely something that would put one off being a police officer. The two went out without protest. Steve was throwing wood out of the way with a fierce intensity. "Has anybody got Morrissey", he yelled as he worked. The other HPD officers eyed each other. "Well", Steve stormed. "No sir", confirmed one officer, it looks like he got away". For an answer he got a piece of wood almost thrown in his path, "we had everything sewn up tight", Steve growled. "So just how does Morrissey get away. He would have had to use one exit and they were all covered". His eyes blazed past all the officers as he said the last. If one of them had been slack and fowled up they would definitely pay.

"Steve now's not the time go over things", Kono stated as he moved a large piece of concrete. Steve nodded grimly moving another piece of wood.. Finally he could slip past and gain access to the bottom of the stair well.

Danny lay like he was just asleep and there were no signs of large blood stains. Steve knew though that most of the bleeding could be internal.

He reached out his hand toward Danny, not anxious to confirm his fears.

"I'm so sorry Steve", he heard the gruff voice of Bergman announce as he came down the stairs to stand next to the 5-0 boss. Steve nodded continuing to move his hand onto Danny's neck. "Steve," Doc told him sadly, "if he fell from up there then there is simply no way…"

Steve's voice cut though that grim observation, "Doc he's alive", he remarked in a stunned voice. He was promptly shoved aside so Bergman could check for himself. "Don't get excited Steve", Doc reminded him as he confirmed Steve's observation," yes he's alive but for how long I don't know."

Doc set about the task of making sure Danny was carefully moved. Steve looked down at his second wondering which parts of his body were not broken. His gaze brushed past Danny's swollen black looking fingers.

He touched them gently jumping at Bergman's protest of "don't touch him Steve". "Am I right in assuming bruising wouldn't be visible yet", Steve asked as he looked at Danno's fingers. Bergman just nodded as he concentrated on monitoring Danny's condition. Steve touched the black fingers again noticing the black rubbed off onto his own fingers, "Steve if I have to tell you again", warned Bergman with a glare. "Alright Doc", I won't touch him again", Steve stated. He looked around the bottom of the stair well but nothing was in view that could have caused the marks.

"Morrissey better be running fast", Steve stormed as he sniffed at the blackness on his fingers. Doc Bergman looked up at him, "why say that Steve", he asked. Steve teeth came together in an expression that actually made Bergman jump back in fear, "unless I'm mistaken doc, those marks on his fingers are from rubber". Now since there's none of that around here, I'm assuming it came from Morrissey's shoes."

Bergman gasped, running away while Danny was dangling over the side was one thing but actually causing him to fall was something entirely different. "Why would he do it Steve", Bergman remarked as he supervised Danny being fitted with a neck brace and placed on a back board. "Obviously because he wanted to get away", Steve growled.

Bergman shook his head sadly. Morrissey must have been deluded if he thought injuring Danny would delay Steve in coming to find him.

"I want an APB out on the streets now , Morrissey won't find a safe place to hide on this rock", Steve yelled up at the HPD officers. Several ran off to do his bidding.

"Well Doc", Steve asked nervously as Danny was finally placed on a stretcher. "I can't find any external signs of major bleeding", Doc stated. "But after a fall like that", Doc shook his head gravely. Steve swallowed, "Morrissey better hope he's not facing a murder charge", he growled.

Doc looked at the expression and knew that Morrissey had just become the most wanted man in Hawaii. There was literally no where he could hide where Steve Mc Garrett would not look. Doc felt no pity for the man though in fact as he looked down at Danny Bergman had to suppress the urge to go and look for him and show him a few surgical techniques that were particularly unpleasant. Steve walked beside Danny's stretcher.

"It's going to take us awhile to assess his injuries", Doc told him.

Steve guessed that was a polite way of saying ,"go do something else". "I want to be there in case", Steve couldn't finish that sentence. Doc supervised Danny being hooked up to the monitors in the ambulance.

"I know you want to stay Steve but to be honest there's nothing you can do. Be assured I'll call you when we have something definitive to tell you".

Steve nodded absently. He supposed there was nothing he could do at the hospital but pace. It would be better if he focused on getting the man responsible for Danny being in this state.

He watched as the ambulance drove away then returned to the building. Kono was still in the stair well looking at him with sad eyes. "Danno's still alive Kono," Steve told him. He didn't say anything further figuring the big Hawaiian could work out the odds himself . "Steve look", Kono called from in front of one of the warehouse's large broken windows. Steve mounted the stairs and came to the window . "This glass has no dust or debris on it", Kono told him picking up a piece from the ground. Steve looked out the window, "Morrissey would have to be mad to try it", Kono stated as he looked at the escape path. "Yes but it's the only place he could have gone where nobody would have see him", Steve stated.

"I'll get Che to come down from the lab and go over this place". I want enough evidence to hang Morrissey when we catch him". Kono jumped at the tone of his boss's voice. He obviously had an intense dislike of the escaped fugitive. "We'll check all his contacts but that man has a lot of friends", Kono noted. Steve's eye's narrowed, "nobody's going to protect him Kono, "he growled. The big Hawaiian looked seriously at his boss.

"This is sounding a bit personal Steve", he remarked. Steve hit the concrete wall hard with his fist making Kono jump. "Too right it's personal Kono, that bastard stamped on Danny's fingers", Steve told him. Kono's look intensified, "that despicable ….he wound down at a loss for words. 'Yes, he's certainly that Kono", Steve acknowledged.

They stayed around the warehouse long enough to see Che arrive. Steve gave the forensic expert his instructions then departed for 5-0 HQ. "Maybe one of those we collared today will know where Morrissey is likely to hide", Steve stated. Kono could tell by Steve's voice that he was going to demand and not ask for Morrissey's location.

The 5-0 Offices were busy with interviews happening in every available space. Steve walked into his office to find Chin busy with Fred Tomlinson. "Where's your boss Tomlinson", Steve demanded without even a greeting. The criminal looked at Mc Garrett steadily. "He got away", he asked. "yes , he damn well got away by making one of my men fall from a fire escape . Now I want to know where he'd go Tomlinson", Steve banged his desk making a coffee cup jump then fall. "I'll give you all the places I know", Fred replied in response seemingly unfazed by Steve's fit of temper. Steve frowned, "just like that Tomlinson, I thought you'd have more honour amongst thieves." Tomlinson scowled, "It strikes me as a little odd Jackson suddenly felt like he needed a smoke while we were collecting the drugs and that he needed to go to the other room to do it. He was never big on courtesy so he wasn't worried about us choking on the fumes or anything. Then what happens seconds after he moves we get raided and he's in the prime position for making a getaway". Chin traded a glance with Steve, "what are you saying Tomlinson", Chin asked. Tomlinson shrugged, "work it out for yourselves", he growled. Steve looked up at the HPD officer by the door, "take him out and get a list of all Morrissey's hide out's not known to us. Then I want all of the searched." The officer acknowledged.

Steve looked at Chin, "is Tomlinson saying he thinks Morrissey knew about the raid", he remarked. Chin nodded, "that's what it sounds like Steve. But surely that doesn't make sense he'd hardly be willing to lose a haul of drugs."

Steve tapped his desk, "something is wrong about this Chin and has been from the beginning". We may have a large drugs haul but the main man responsible is still at large and Danno is…" Steve turned away struggling for control. Chin didn't touch him or try any type of reassurance. He was honestly surprised the phone hadn't rung yet to tell Steve the bad news.

"Well get Morrissey Steve", Chin stated fiercely.

He stopped running, it was better if he didn't draw any attention to himself. Sitting down on the sidewalk he began to laugh. .He'd got away and had a packages of drugs he could sell. Sure he'd have to lie low for a couple of days but he had enough contacts to help him out. He listened to a nearby radio playing a catchy tune and had the absurd idea of dancing. Suddenly the music stopped, " in breaking news tonight we have just heard of a major raid undertaken by 5-0 and HPD. This raid netted thousands of dollars worth of drugs and several suspects. However we've had word from the scene that one suspect escaped by causing a police officer to fall several stories down a fire escape. That officer was 5- detective Danny Williams. Currently there has been no comment on Williams condition but eye witnesses think it is unlikely he survived he fall. An APB has subsequently been issued on the escaped suspect. His name is Jackson Morrissey he is 52 years of age, 5ft 10 inches in height…" Morrissey froze all traces of celebration were now gone.

If Danny Williams was dead, then Steve Mc Garrett was going to place the blame squarely on his shoulders. He had a deep respect for Mc Garrett's skills and knew anger only fuelled his passion.

Mc Garrett would search all his known hideouts and get his other safe places out of his colleagues.

So nowhere was safe. For the first time in a very long time Jackson Morrissey was afraid. He wished he'd never listened when that anonymous caller had told him about the planned drugs raid and the mole in his organization feeding information to the cops. If he'd put down the phone he'd never have gotten into this crazy situation.

He picked up a stone and threw it hard, someone had set him up of that he was sure. But who was it and would anyone believe him.

Morrissey swallowed nervously he had to trust someone. With that in mind he set of keeping to the shadows. He was well aware probably every cop in Hawaii was looking for him and he knew after what happened to Williams that they might just shoot first and ask questions later..


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- a stunning development**

Steve drunk yet another cup of coffee and reached for the phone.

He was frustrated with the silence from the hospital who had answered all his previous requests for information on Danno's welfare with " he's still being assessed." That answer was simply not good enough, he wanted to know what his seconds chances of survival were.

Also frustrating was the lack of progress on finding Morrissey. They'd searched all the places provided by his colleagues and come up with zip. It looked like Morrissey was running fast and not stopping. He picked up the phone yet again and rung the hospital determined to get some straight answers.

"Can I speak to Doctor Bergman please", Steve demanded when a nurse answered. "Sir, he's busy",… came the immediate protest. Steve cut across those words, " Look I don't care if he's busy I want to…

"Steve", Bergman's voice chided as he interrupted the nurse ,taking the call himself, "thank goodness, Steve stated, 'Look Doc nobody will tell me anything about Danno."

Bergman sounded definitely strange as he answered ," I think you should come down here Steve".

Steve didn't question further just slammed down the phone, ran out of his office, mumbled something unintelligible to the others, then ran to the Mercury. He sped all the way to the hospital then raced to see Bergman.

Bergman was just coming out of a room shaking his head when Steve arrived. "Well Doc", Steve demanded. Doc shook his head again making Steve's fears surface. "So there's no hope", he mumbled. For an answer Bergman just opened the door to the room he'd just exited and nodded his head toward the entrance. On numb feet Steve entered.

There on a bed lay Danny, Steve stopped he stared, his mouth hung open.

"What, Doc?" Steve couldn't believe quite what he was seeing. "Yes, that's what I thought too Steve and while it's taken so long to get back to you. For someone to fall as far as Danny did and not suffer a single broken bone, is well, incredible" Bergman looked over at Danny as he lay with only dressings on his fingers. "He hasn't got any injuries", Steve muttered finding that just too amazing. "I didn't say that Steve. A fall like that caused severe bruising over all his body, that in itself can be dangerous . Plus he has a concussion though I'm guessing that actually was caused by being hit and not the fall." But considering what happened", Doc shook his head again.

"Doc it's simply not possible that Danno's okay", Steve was still staring.

"Possible or not Steve, it happened. I have seen some pretty amazing things in my time as coroner, one guy who died after falling over a crack in the pavement. I've also heard of people surviving the most terrible accidents. Danny comes into that category," Doc smiled. "But it was reinforced concrete Doc, he should have just gone", Steve looked at Danny's closed eyes, "splat", he stated. Doc grimaced at the terminology,

'well the only explanation I can offer Steve is that Danny lost consciousness' as he fell, therefore his body was totally relaxed. When we know we are going to fall we self consciously tense up which causes more severe injury." Doc explained. Steve shook his head in wonderment.

"So when can I talk to him then", he asked. His reply came not from Bergman but from Danny himself who whispered "Steve" softly. "Danno"

, Steve answered moving to the bed and looking down at his second.

"I'm not dead", Danny's voice sounded amazed. He looked down at himself noticing the absence of plaster or metal. "I've got to be dead", he stated. Bergman smiled warmly, "Danny you're not dead", he said reassuringly. "But Doc, I fell several floors", Danny was sure this had to be some sort of weird hallucination. "I know Danny, don't ask me to explain but you managed to avoid getting any broken bones. That doesn't mean though that you'll be jumping out of that bed any time soon", Doc waggled his finger at Danny.

"Danno", Steve interrupted Bergman who was looking at Danny like he wanted to dissect him for scientific study, I need to know what happened.

Danny closed his eyes, "Morrissey stamped on my fingers", he stated.

Steve's visage promptly darkened, "that's what I thought Danno", he growled. "So did you get him", Danny asked. Steve shook his head, "he risked going out a window", he told Danny. Danny immediately looked upset, "I guess I blew it Steve, Sorry", he apologized. Steve stared, "Danno you were lucky to survive being forced to fall several feet by a man with absolutely no conscience and you're sorry". That my friend has got to be the stupidest thing I've heard for a long time", he chastised. He got a vague smile in return.

"You can be sure we'll get Morrissey", Steve told Danny. "But there is something a little off about this case", Steve remarked. Danny risked moving and grimaced, "off how", he asked. "Well Morrissey was conveniently by that other room, Tomlinson thinks he got a tip off about the raid." Danny looked stunned. "But don't you worry about anything Danno just rest", he stated. Steve smiled at Danny then walked out of his room, "I still don't believe it", he told Bergman. The doc shrugged," to say Danny was lucky would be a major understatement Steve. His eyes twinkled with almost mischief and he said, "are you sure Danny hasn't kept from you that he can fly". Steve actually laughed finding a sense of relief in that simple action. At least now he only had Morrissey to worry about.

Every light blazed in the HPD HQ as officers came and went reporting on their various searches for Morrissey. Drake and Edwards sat in the locker room having a 10 minute break. Officers came and went all around them. "Have you heard how Danny is doing", Edwards asked his friend solemnly.

Drake shrugged, "he's got to be dead", he stated, "they're probably just keeping the information quiet in case Morrissey decides to surrender."

Edwards sighed, " I liked Danny", he told his friend. "Yeah he was a good sort", Drake agreed. "All the more reason that we should be prepared in case we meet Morrissey," Drake fiddled with his gun.

Edwards looked nervous, "it's not a vendetta we have to give him a chance to come quietly". Drake grimaced, 'look what happened to Danny and tell me this guy is likely to come quietly". He softened his voice, "Danny could have become a good friend. You are my only other friend and I don't want to loose you. If you see Morrissey and he goes for you aim for the head", Drake advised. Marty Edwards nodded and bid his friend goodbye as he departed with his older partner.

"We are going to cruise the parks ", Patrolman Harris told Edwards.

It is getting late and Morrissey will have to sleep somewhere. With his description and picture all over the news he's not likely to get accommodation anywhere." Marty agreed and the two set off to their appointed task.

He was weary and tired his legs aching from walking. But he could hardly go and get a room anywhere. Tonight for the very first time he'd have to sleep under the stars. Jackson Morrissey stumbled; he'd pretend he was like any other homeless person. He found a newspaper blowing around in the park ,tonight this would has to serve as his blanket.

Two hours later the night had turned into early morning. Marty was so tired that he could hardly think. They had another park to check though before they could retire. He exited the patrol car and swung their torches around checking the park benches. They spied some sleeping people and went over quietly lifting up papers to check identity. "well he's not here, Marty stated with relief. His partner just shrugged, "lets just look over here", he suggested. The moved deeper into the park and spied a lone figure lying under the tree. He looked uncomfortable and out of place Edwards thought. They walked closer.

Jackson cracked his eyes open, he could swear he saw a light. Yes there it was, someone was coming. Immediately he jumped up and as he did so the flashlight picked up his movement. "You there. stop police"," boomed an officers voice. Morrissey didn't have to think he just ran.

"Go that way", Harris told pointing left. The two split up each taking a separate path after the fleeing man. Marty had been a good sprinter while in college and put those skill to use now. The lights present allowed him to see clearly enough to avoid hazards. He put his hand down toward his gun.

Danny fell every time he closed his eyes. He'd see his body falling through endless space. He'd also see himself chasing Morrissey down places that always ended in large drops. Then oversized pairs of shoes with black soles would stomp hard on his fingers. The shoes kept getting bigger and bigger. After the dream woke him up yelling Doc Bergman frowned severely at him. "Danny you need rest, I'm going to have to give you a sedative". Danny looked tiredly at Doc, "I keep seeing myself falling, and keep seeing Morrissey and those shoes."

Doc nodded, "well after what you went through Danny it's only natural". He drew up some sedation, "I'm not going to keep giving you this, I just want you… Doc stopped as Danny sat bolt upright in the bed. " Shoes", Danny mumbled his eyes wide, "Doc, get Steve for me now", he gasped suddenly agitated. "Danny", Doc soothed.

"Doc, it's urgent, please get him."Doc Bergman frowned at his patient briefly considering going against his wishes. But the intense look in Danny's eyes stopped him, he'd seen that look before in Mc Garrett's eyes when something came into place. Hence he knew whatever Danny had to say to Steve was important.

Morrissey was still holding his newspaper as he ran he was hardly aware of what he was doing and that the area of park he was moving into had little light. "Freeze", a voice commanded loudly. Morrissey kept still, "the voice was young almost uncertain. "turn around", the command ordered. Morrissey followed the instruction and saw a young looking cop. He endured the torch shone in his face.

Marty recognized Morrissey and realized he'd struck pay dirt, the opportunity to make the ultimate arrest. He kept his torch focused on Morrissey's face. But then he noticed something in the criminals hand and his heart began to beat rapidly. 'Drop whatever you are carrying" he demanded

Jackson felt confused, it was only paper. He raised his arm slightly intending to show the young cop what was in his hand.

Marty saw the movement and thought of Danny Williams lying at the bottom of the fire escape. So without a further word he raised his gun and fired shooting Jackson Morrissey in the head.

Steve Mc Garrett tiredly marched back to the hospital room where his second was recovering. "Danno what on earth is wrong", he demanded as soon as he opened Danny's door, "Shoes, Steve", Danny stated confusingly.

Steve looked at Doc who shrugged, "Danno you've been through a shocking ordeal you have a head injury…"he tried to placate his agitated friend. 'No Steve you don't get it, Morrissey didn't have time to change shoes", Danny almost yelled. Steve jumped at the tone, "Danny what are you talking about", he demanded. " I only remembered now. I had Morrissey cornered at the top of the fire escape, he was pretty tired from all that running and I remember thinking his outfit was a little off. He wore his suit as usual but he had on running shoes. When we were fighting he kicked me and they carried hardly any force as they were light.', Danny rambled. "Danno you're still not making any sense, "Steve warned. "they were white sneakers Steve white sneakers with white soles", Danny remarked.

Steve's mouth opened realizing the implication of what Danny had said.

"Are you saying"… Steve looked at Danny seriously. "It wasn't Morrissey who caused me to fall Steve", Danny concluded.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- The hard reality

Steve sat on his seconds hospital bed . Danny had just had the most amazing revelation about shoes and Steve wanted to make sure his seconds memory was accurate. "Danno I need you to go over everything that happened from the moment you chased Morrissey", he requested.

Danny grimaced, the pain killers were beginning to wear off and he could feel every part of his body screaming in protest. He didn't argue though just closed his eyes and tried to think about that day.

"I was only seconds behind Morrissey but at first I wasn't sure which way he'd gone, either up or down", Danny stated. Steve frowned at that, "put yourself in Morrisseys shoes Danno. I'm chasing you and you're desperate to get away. You enter a fire escape and have two choices to go up toward the roof or down toward the street. What would be your decision', Steve asked. Danny thought for a moment then replied, "I see your problem Steve if I ran up toward the roof there is no guarantee I could find an escape route."

Steve nodded, "so why did he go that way Danno", he asked. Danny shrugged and had to bite his lip as his body protested that little bit of movement. "Continue", Steve requested. Danny gave a blow by blow account of the fight leading up to, "then I felt myself go over the rail, he swallowed remembering his fear. I grabbed hold of the lower rail and just hung there", Danny recalled. He frowned, "I remember" ,Danny stopped thinking about what had happened. "Remember what Danno", Steve prompted leaning forward. "Well I heard this noise, but didn't want to look down to see what was happening", Danny recalled. Steve was silent for a few seconds, "that could have been Morrissey breaking the window and escaping", he decided. Danny tilted his head slightly, "A breaking window", he stated, "I'm not sure".

Steve decided Danny might not want to think to hard about the events of that day.

"Alright what next", he prompted. "Well I was going to pull myself up when I noticed the shoes", Danny told Steve. "So there was a gap of time between falling and seeing the shoes", Steve asked. Danny thought then slowly nodded, "yes, I thought maybe Morrissey had run away then had second thoughts and decided to return to help me".

Steve nodded. Danny looked at his bosses face, "who else could it have been", Danny asked. Steve lowered his eyes, "I don't know Danno but it's looking more and more likely that somebody set Morrissey up. His associates think he got tipped off about the raid and if that is true there is somebody else behind all this pulling the strings and that worries me." "I'll keep up the APB on Morrissey", Steve told Danny, "but I'll also let it be known that there is doubt about his responsibility for what happened to you. There is a lot of anger out there about his actions and we don't want any hot headed action. " Steve was well aware that he himself had been responsible for some the hot headed attitude regarding Morrissey. "Steve", Doc Bergman had come back into the room and was regarding Mc Garrett solemnly . "I'm afraid there's some news regarding Morrissey". Steve took a long look at the expression on Doc's face and felt ice begin to form around his heart. 'Somehow I think its bad news", he said softly.

Bergman nodded, "hes dead, shot through the head by that HPD officer Edwards".

Danny gasped softly. Steve sighed long and hard, "right I better get to HPD and get the full story off Edwards". Danny slid himself up in the bed wincing audibly, "Hold on young man, you are not going anywhere", Doc warned Danny. Steve touched Danny's arm, " I'll get Edwards side of the story and if he shot Morrissey in self defense there will be no problem", he stated gravely. Danny nodded but looked worried. Doc injected something into Danny's IV lure . Danny felt himself being pulled to sleep and only just registered the sound of the door closing as Steve left.

Before he went to HPD headquarters Steve accompanied Doc to the park where Morrissey's body was waiting to be loaded into the coroners van.

Doc took a look at Morrissey and grimaced. Steve looked as well not at what was left of Morrissey's head but at his shoes. Like Danny had said they were light weight white soled sneakers. Steve doubted Morrissey would have stopped running long enough to change so he was probably still wearing everything he had been at the raid. "Make sure Che gets all of his clothes", Steve told Doc gravely. He had needed to check the veracity of Danny's memories but shouldn't have doubted his second. Even with a head injury Danny was still a cop and he remembered details. Steve took one last look at Morrissey then left to go to HPD.

It was one thing to sit in your superiors office in HPD it was quite another to be there with the head of 5-0 watching you. Marty was so nervous he was shaking. It was bad enough that Morrissey was dead but it was worse that he'd been unarmed. Even the reassuring presence of Sgt Lukela didn't comfort Marty. He could see that his actions might well lead to the end of his police career.

By the time Mc Garrett turned up he'd bitten 4 fingernails right down and was sweating profusely. The tall 5-0 Boss entered and sat down in a chair his cool eyes appraising Marty. It was a look that made Marty's eyes drop to the ground.

Mc Garrett listened as the Lt. read the report on the incident at the park. "Morrissey was carrying a newspaper", Steve exclaimed seconds later. Marty nodded miserably, "yes sir, all I could think about was Danny and what Morrissey had done to him. So when I saw Morrissey move I didn't think to question what was in his hand I just fired", Marty stated. Steve nodded, he could see the fear and tension all over this young cop. The fact he'd befriended Danny had fueled his actions into an angry impulsive action that may just cost him his badge. "There will have to be an investigation Edwards", Steve stated gravely. "Is that why you are here Sir", Marty asked tiredly.

"I'm here because there has been doubt cast on the fact Morrissey caused Danny to fall off the fire escape", Steve told Marty. Marty went pale understanding that if Morrissey had been innocent of causing injury to Danny then he had absolutely no justification for killing him.

"What will happen to me sir", Marty asked in a sick voice. "Steve looked grave,

We will have to await the results of the investigation before making a firm decision", Steve returned. Edwards could hardly move. He nodded and feeling like he was one hundred got out of the chair and exited the Lts. office. Outside Oliver Drake was waiting, "don't be hard on yourself", Drake stated, "that bastard deserved to be shot after what he did to Danny". "Excuse me", Oliver jumped at the voice and nervously looked around at Steve Mc Garrett. "Well Sir, Danny is dead. I mean you are just keeping it quiet because you wanted Morrissey to surrender", Drake stated not feeling any guilt over congratulating his friend. "Actually Danny is alive and well", Steve remarked realizing that with all the action going on he'd barely told anyone Danny was okay. "He's okay", Drake repeated in a shocked voice. "But that was a very long drop". "Indeed", Steve agreed. He looked at the two young officers, "it's been a long day gentlemen go home and try and get some rest", his eyes focused on Marty.

Steve decided to head his own advice and headed for home. Nothing further would happen tonight as the results of tests would not be known for several hours.

Steve awoke a few hours later feeling like he'd barely slept. He still made an effort to look his best though as he drove to 5-0 HQ. As soon as he walked in the door he was told "Steve the Governor wants to see you right away". He acknowledged this and shouted "Kono run down the labs results for Morrissey's clothing and from the building", then he was gone again.

The Governor had a very serious expression on his face that told Steve trouble was brewing somewhere. "I understand Jackson Morrissey is dead", the Governor stated as soon as Steve had sat down. 'Yes Sir", Steve acknowledged. The Governor reached into his desk, "you are familiar with Kyle Simmons", he remarked. "The so called legal advisor that sometimes acts for Morrissey", Steve growled, "yes of course". "Well he delivered this letter just a short time ago", the Governor waved note paper.

Steve looked at the Governor with a frown, "has the letter got something to do with the raid", he guessed. Jamieson nodded, "indeed Steve", he looked at the 5-0 boss seriously, "you had better prepare yourself ', he warned as he started to read

"I Jackson Morrissey make this statement freely without duress. A few days ago I received an anonymous phone call that warned me a raid would take place on the warehouse where we'd hidden a drugs stash. This caller informed me that someone in my organization was a plant and was passing information to the cops.

They recommended though that I went through with collecting the merchandise. The idea being that I have all of my men there so that the informant is also caught. If I subsequently got away maybe with some drugs then the informant would have nothing to bargain with and would end up with egg on his face. I was pretty mad that someone would rat on me and decided that losing drugs was worth it to get rid of a snitch. The anonymous voice warned me that the police would have most exits covered but that if I made my way to the roof I could then exit by another door and the police would be busy looking elsewhere."

"Now we come to the raid", Morrissey's letter continued. It happened just a few minutes earlier than I'd been told so I was not fully into that second room. Therefore

I had not got as much lead as I liked when Williams spotted me. I raced up the stairs only to find the roof access blocked. In desperation I fought with Williams and he fell over the top of the fire escape gripping the bars underneath.

Williams was hanging there and trying to get back up so I ran down the stairs and out the fire escape door. I was quite surprised to find it was not guarded.

It was only later when I heard the radio announce that Williams had fallen and I was getting the blame that I realized it was all a set up. Someone obviously wanted to get rid of me. My first thought was of course of my own men. But they were mostly all in that room when the raid happened plus how would they know about raid details and where the guards were placed. That left only one conclusion someone in 5-0 or HPD had planned this so I'd run and maybe get shot escaping, quite a good way of getting rid of a thorn in the law enforcements side. This knowledge understandably filled me with terror and I know longer know who to trust. So I am writing this letter and issuing orders that it be sent to the Governor, I only hope corruption doesn't reach that far."

"You understand what Morrissey is implying", the Governor asked gravely.

"Indeed", Steve snapped, he got up and paced the room his posture tense and his eyes troubled.

Danny had eaten breakfast and was trying to find a spot to lie. The darkening marks all over his body where bruising was now showing itself were uncomfortable. A pretty nurse came in giving him a smile, "you look like you had a rough night", she remarked . "I'll give you a wash later, that might make you feel better", the nurse accompanied her suggestion with a wink. Danny was too sore and tired to acknowledge the flirt. Most of his night had been spent going over events of the raid.

The noise he'd heard as he hung from the railing bothered him. He was sure it was not breaking glass. Getting no immediate reply from her patient the nurse picked up Danny's breakfast bowl and departed through the door.

A few minutes later a tired Doc Bergman decided to check his living patient before returning to his dead ones. He found Danny curled up looking like he was in agony. Doc studied the chart noting pain relief had only been given a short time ago. He raced to Danny's side, "Danny are you okay". Danny turned and looked at Doc his face pure misery. "I just realized what that noise was Doc", Danny stated sadly.

"I've heard it so many times since I've been here and never registered." Doc couldn't understand how remembering a noise could upset Danny so much. "It was the door Doc, Danny continued, "the fire escape door opening and Morrissey escaping out of it." Doc looked at Danny, "the doors were supposed to be guarded by HPD", Danny stated. "So if Morrissey escaped out of one then someone wasn't there doing their duty". Doc nodded gravely beginning to understand Danny's distress. "So If they weren't at the fire escape door where were they", Doc asked.

Danny's eyes leaked tears," "there is one place they could have been Doc, pushing me off that fire escape". Doc gasped in a type of horror, "Danny you can't be right, that's just too horrible for words". Danny looked pale as he replied, "it gets worse Doc, he stated, I know who was given the jobs of guarding those doors". Both of them are my friends ,officers Drake and Edwards."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Committing a horrible deed

Steve paced the Governors office his posture angry. "Steve sit down", the Governor insisted. The 5-0 Boss slid into a chair. "These allegations are serious Steve, Jamieson told him unnecessarily. "Morrissey seems to think police force colluded to cause his death." Steve restrained the impulse to get up and pace again. Yes, both HPD officers and 5-0 officers knew about he raid before it happened and we did order certain parts of that warehouse to be altered so Morrissey didn't get away . Steve stated, "so I can certainly see Morrissey's thinking but if we accept that either of us had something to do with this then we have to accept that an officer in HPD or 5-0 deliberately caused Danny to fall from the fire escape so Morrissey would get the blame." "It's a horrible thought Steve", the Governor acknowledged. "Yes and unfortunately there is some evidence to support that it happened exactly like that. Morrissey was wearing white soled shoes and Danny's fingers were definitely stamped on by black soled shoes.

"So what we have is Morrissey fighting Danny and Danny falls over the top of the fire escape but hangs on. Morrissey then runs out a fire escape door. Someone doesn't do anything to stop him then without Morrissey seeing them they sneak back into the fire escape and go stomp on Danny's fingers."

What is created is this feeling of anger that makes us all the more cautious and not inclined to muck about being gentle on Morrissey. So when he's cornered in that park and moves slightly he gets shot", Steve reported. "The Governor looked vaguely sick at what Steve had just outlined. "I'm afraid I can't let either 5-0 or HPD continue on this case Steve." Once the press get a hold of this the papers will scream corruption."

Steve looked bleak but shook his head fiercely, "I understand your position sir, but if it wasn't for a miracle Danny would be dead. He's my officer and I'd very much like to get the person who did this."

The Governor pursed his lips, you did have guards assigned to those doors" he asked.

Steve nodded , "yes HPD officers were responsible for the fire escape".

"Then if you start accusing them of causing injury to a fellow police officer you had better be very sure of your facts. The backlash will be terrible". Jamieson reminded Steve. Steve nodded, "interviewing fellow officers over the attempted murder of another officer is not a job I relish sir. But if one of them actually was responsible we can't just pussy foot around because it will affect the relationship between 5-0 and HPD."

" Unfortunately Morrissey was not specific about which door he used so there is no one candidate for this. "However the person who stomped on Danny's fingers is likely to have blood on their shoes", Steve told the Governor, "so we will have some forensic evidence to support any charge."

The Governor looked doubtful, "if someone planned all this Steve, they are cold blooded , calculating and not stupid. Surely they would think of getting rid of any evidence."

Steve grimaced, "Yes, it is now common knowledge Danny survived his fall, I doubt whoever did this expected that. I also have mentioned the fact there is doubt about what happened to him. Still we have to try and get evidence. Maybe there are ways to do that so it won't seem like we are making an instant accusation", Steve mused.

"You seem to be assuming I am going to let you work on this, " Jamieson noted.

Steve looked at the Governor, "please sir ,give me an opportunity to find out what happened. If corruption on the part of HPD or 5-0 was responsible for this I will make sure that person gets punished".

The Governor nodded, "By letting you investigate this Steve I'm sticking my own neck out.", he regarded the 5-0 boss seriously," find out who was responsible for this Steve", Jamieson finally stated..

Steve acknowledged the Governors words then shook his hand and departed. He was about to embark on one of the most unpleasant cases of his career. The thought that an HPD officer, especially one of Danny's friends had deliberately hurt him sickened him. He hoped Danny would never make the connection himself .

This hope was dashed however when he returned to 5-0 to find Doc Bergman had called regarding Danny. On talking to the Doc Steve discovered what Danny had recalled about the door. Doc had sedated the upset Danny and had rung to let Steve know.

Steve hung up angry about what Danny was obviously suffering because he knew he couldn't offer the comforting thought that either Drake or Edwards was not guilty.

"Steve", Kono came out of his office and followed Steve. "I got a call from Che, "he said there were no traces of Danny's blood on Morrissey's sneakers. He also reports that the window was recently broken. He found traces of finger prints and skin but has determined these were old. There was no blood on the window which Che thought was strange. A person who hurriedly exited a hastily broken window is bound to get at least one cut. "So Che seems to believe it is unlikely Morrissey used that window as an exit.' Kono wound down his report and stood staring at his Boss. Steve looked grim, worse than Kono had ever recalled seeing him.

"What did you find out from that snitch", Steve asked. "Much the same story he told us after his arrest. He was going to find out when his new supply of drugs was arriving when he overheard Morrissey discussing picking up the drugs from a warehouse. Now he said it didn't take him long to figure out which warehouse and he was just thinking of going on a private raid when HPD picked him up for possession and dealing.", Kono reported. "Was Morrissey expecting his visit", Steve asked.

"Kono shook his head, "no, he was calling uninvited" Steve nodded. "Alright I guess I can't get anywhere with that line of questioning. The anonymous caller was right in claiming there was a snitch but if they knew he'd already been caught they obviously didn't pass that information on."

"It might be a good idea to try and get Morrissey's phone logs for the past couple of days. I want to see if we can find out who his anonymous caller was", Steve stated.

Kono nodded going out of the office to do his Boss's bidding. Steve called Chin into the office, "Chin I want you to call HPD and ask that every one on that raid sends all their clothing and shoe wear to the lab for testing. The workman were a little worried there was asbestos in that building and that we all might have been contaminated.

We will naturally also have to supply our clothing", Steve added. Chin looked at Steve strangely but didn't question his orders.

Steve thought that the asbestos action would eliminate suspicion of his real motives. If he did happen to find real evidence that someone had caused Danny's accident then he could deal with informing HPD.

He went out and poured himself a coffee then sat in his chair and forced himself to think of Edwards and Drake as suspects. Edwards struck him as a nervous jumpy type who would probably not be able to cover up injuring another, unless of course it was all an act to create sympathy.  
If he had been responsible for what happened to Danny then it followed that his actions in shooting Morrissey were deliberate and not a rash action by a young officer. That lifted the possible charge against him to murder.

Drake was a cocky young officer who obviously had ideas that criminals be deal with strongly using lethal force. But would he be capable of blindly hurting a friend. Steve honestly didn't know that.

The phone interrupted his musing. "Steve, it was Docs voice. "I was just undertaking the post mortem on Morrissey. It was mainly routine stuff for the investigation of Edwards, you know matching the bullets. " Well I found something but I don't know if it is entirely relevant." Bergman stated. "Tell me Doc", Steve requested. "Morrissey had brain cancer Steve, quite advanced too .In my opinion he had at the most 2 – 3 months left to live", Doc reported. Steve was surprised Morrissey seemed so vibrant and unstoppable. "Thanks Doc, Steve remarked. "How's Danny", Steve asked. "He woke up some time ago and now refuses to eat lunch", Doc sighed. "He's taking it hard Steve", Doc stated. "I'll come by around dinner time Doc, see if I can get him to eat.'

"Thanks Steve", Doc stated. Mc Garrett hung up the phone and sighed, it was kind of ironical that Morrissey was dying anyway, still he doubted the fact had any relevance.

He rang Che and told him to check Drakes and Edwards shoes for Danny's blood and to rush the results.

Steve settled back then trying to order his chaotic mind enough to eat lunch. The afternoon came and went turning into early evening .Steve departed for the hospital letting his staff know where he was to be found. He arrived to find Danny doing battle with doc over eating dinner. "Danny Willaims if you don't start eating I'm going to be forced to take action", Doc was saying loudly. Danny didn't look at all intimidated.

Steve hurried to Danny's bedside noticing how pale and drawn his officer looked.

"Danno starving yourself won't help", Steve admonished. "Don't you think whoever did this might be pleased you're getting so upset." Don't let them win Danno".

Danny looked at his boss and nodded slowly, "It's just so hard to realize one of my fiends would do this", Danny said brokenly. "Steve nodded, "I agree Danno and believe me I find the prospect of interviewing a colleague over this to be extremely distasteful". "Any progress on the case", Danny asked. "Steve shook his head," we are still awaiting lab results Danno."

Steve sat and ate with Danny awhile. They had just started on desert when Doc told Steve he had a call.

Steve left Danny's room and went to the phone, "Mc Garrett, he answered. "Steve, Che, I got a result on the shoes." Yes Che", Steve asked. "Traces of blood Danny's blood were found on one pair of shoes", Che reported. "Whose shoes Che", Steve demanded. Che sighed, "Drake's Steve, " he replied. "Right thanks Che" Steve replied. He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. There was no escaping a charge now. With a grim feeling in his stomach, Steve left the hospital setting of for HPD HQ. He was about to make a hard, damaging allegation.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- a line of questioning

Steve sat behind his desk awaiting the arrival of the young police officer his face was grim and body tense, he had to restrain a serious urge to break something. Chin and Kono were also present now after being brought up to date as to why Drake was there for questioning. Chin looked grave his face showing disbelief and a measure of horror while Kono looked like he would happily break Drake into pieces and use him to pick his teeth. Finally the knock sounded on the door and the three 5-0 detectives put on their professional faces.

Steve studied the face of the young police man as he entered his office. He looked a little apprehensive but not unduly worried. Steve had just asked to see him but had not given any particular reason. Drake's superiors in HPD were informed on the reason he was in Mc Garretts office and had been shocked to hear of the claims.

Drake sat in a chair, "Officer Drake I've asked you here to ask you to explain something to me", Steve told him gravely. "What's that sir, Drake put his head on the side a little. "Why is Detective Williams blood and some skin tissue on your shoes", Steve had to restrain the urge to shout and kept his voice level.

The officer in front of him rapidly changed colour tuning white, "what", he stuttered.

"I believe you heard me Drake", Steve retorted. "Yes sir", Drake whispered.

"Danny's fingers were stamped on by somebody with black soled shoes now Mr Morrissey was wearing white sole ones leaving us to look else where for a suspect.", Steve stated the facts clearly. Drake went even paler, "Sir, you can't think, I would ever".., the young officer put his head in his hands. "I heard you say to Edwards that you were glad he shot Morrissey. I also understand from your HPD superiors that you were telling your colleagues to be careful around Morrissey and shoot him before he had the opportunity to do anything to them", Steve replied.

Drake started to sob his brashness of the last couple of days completely gone.

Steve let him sob not offering any comfort. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't arrest you for attempted murder Drake", Steve asked bluntly. "Because I didn't do it sir", Drake sobbed. "Then explain the blood Drake", Steve hit his desk hard his eyes blazing. Drake shook his whole body heaving, finally he replied, "alright ,alright, I confess".

Doc came to bid good night to his patient. "where did Steve disappear to ", Danny asked. "I think he went back to the office Danny", Doc remarked. Danny nodded,

"Maybe he found out which one it was", he replied sadly. Doc looked grave, "Yes Danny but be assured Steve will sort it all out". His patient sighed, "Try and get some rest Danny I don't want to have to sedate you any more". Danny tried a weak smile, "yes Doc", he agreed sliding his eyes closed. Doc watched his patient for awhile then confident he was asleep he left. Danny popped his eyes open as soon as he heard the door close. He looked over at his bedside table where a telephone rested. Grimacing in the effort to try and suppress the pain, Danny dragged himself over to the phone. If Steve knew who had hurt him then he probably had that person in his office right now.

He knew Drake and Edwards well enough to know their home phone numbers and gambled on that fact neither would be out on a week night. So whoever was innocent would currently be at home. With a shaking hand Danny dialed the first number, it rung a few times then, "Edwards's residence Marty speaking", Danny heard. "Hello, is anyone there". Danny said nothing just replaced the phone. He dialed Drakes number , "Hello", Danny jumped as he recognized Dukes voice, "who is this". Danny hurriedly hung up. Now he knew who had tried to kill him. He closed his eyes but knew he wouldn't sleep so he lay there looking at the ceiling and trying to think up reasons why Oliver Drake would do this to him.

Kono moved forward angrily his eyes blazing. Steve's gaze stopped him taking rash action though and the Hawaiian detective went back to the door .His face though revealed his emotions, if looks could kill Drake would be very dead.

"So you confess to attempted murder", Steve stated harshly feeling his own urge to slap Drake hard. "No", Drake insisted. "No", Steve repeated," but I thought you just confessed. "I didn't hurt Danny sir but I admit I wasn't doing my job at the raid", Drake replied tearfully. Steve looked at him. 'Tell me what happened", he demanded

"You told us to go home and get some rest and that is what I fully intended to do". But my girlfriend Molly came over and we stayed up late chatting and stuff."

It was the early hours of the morning before we went to bed and well", Drake blushed red, "we didn't sleep much". In the morning I was pretty tired but thought I'd be okay.

I took some vitamins to keep me going had a cold shower then went on duty.

I got in place outside the fire escape door like ordered. It was nice and warm there and I honestly didn't expect for anything to happen. I'd put on new shoes and they were rubbing against my feet, so I took them off and just stretched myself out by the door."

Drake looked down, "I must have fallen asleep because next thing I knew I heard this crash. Waking up I saw a figure running in the distance. He was too far away to pursue.

Not knowing what had happened I made my way through the fire door", Drake paused.

"That's when I saw Danny, lying at the bottom of the fire escape unmoving. I didn't see any way he could have got there that didn't involve falling. I guess I panicked.

Morrissey must have done this to Danny and I had let him go. All I could think about was how I was going to explain things to you sir. I thought my career would be pretty much over if I admitted to falling asleep. So I went up the stairs and broke the window hoping you would think that Morrissey escaped that way." Drake began sobbing again, "I felt so guilty and angry at Morrissey that I guessed I mouthed off with my colleagues, saying we should just shoot him. Unfortunately Olly did exactly that and because Morrissey was unarmed he will now have to face an enquiry."

Drake's testimony came to a halt and he sat there looking at Steve.

"You mentioned taking off your shoes", Chin stated from the rear, "what happened to them.' "They were where I left them , on the ground beside me", Drake explained. "Come on if I had pushed Danny do you think I would be dumb enough to keep those shoes."

Steve tapped his fingers on the desk, that had to be one of the most ridiculous stories he'd ever heard. Yet Drake was right, even with Steve's cover story about the asbestos , Drake would have been extremely foolish to send shoes with Danny's blood on them to the lab. He would have thought of a way to substitute other shoes.

Drakes story was almost too lame. Yet the evidence was clearly against Drake and it really only gave Steve one option. "Oliver Drake, I'm arresting you on suspicion of attempted murder and conspiracy", Steve told the officer. "You can be assured however that I will investigate your claims".

Drake sobbed again as Chin took him away.

Kono looked after the departing officer his eyes no longer so angry. "If he was going to make up a story he would surely think of a better one than that", Kono remarked.

"He also didn't have to admit to not doing his job on that raid". He could have just said he had stepped in Danny's blood or something

"Yes" Steve acknowledged thinking hard, Was Drake making excuses, desperately covering his act, His mind had shied away from looking at any HPD officers as suspects the act of hurting another cop was simply something that should not happen. His finger began tapping again.

"Is it possible Drake is telling the truth, ridiculous as it may seem and Morrissey was guilty all along.", Steve asked.

"Yes, but all that stuff about an anonymous caller and the letter to the Governor", Kono queried

Steve's brow furrowed as he thought about Kono's question. "You know Doc told me that Morrissey only had a few months to live. I wonder if that fact had anything to do with this."

Kono looked thoughtfully at his boss, "you mean instead of him being set up by us, we were being set up by him". "Yes Kono, but now I've got this awfully frightening thought that we are not going to be able to prove that", Steve replied.

"If Drake tells that story in court without any evidence, I doubt he'll be believed, Kono acknowledged. "Yes unfortunately his brash actions and manner will do him more harm than good Kono, Steve sighed. "They'll find him guilty, Kono stated solemnly. "A cop convicted for hurting a cop. Nobody will feel comfortable around their partner anymore." "Perhaps that is exactly what Morrissey wanted to happen", Steve mused.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- finding the truth

Steve had slept badly his mind going over and over Drakes story.

Finally he'd dragged himself out of bed and went to the hospital to find Doc.

The coroner looked almost as tired as he did leaning heavily on his desk.

"Morning Doc, Steve greeted, I've come to talk more about Morrissey, namely his medical condition." Doc frowned , "what do you want to know Steve", he asked.

"Well how his cancer would affect his thinking, whether he'd be rational , that sort of thing", Steve stated. "Well the cancer was significant Steve and he would have definitely been in pain", if I knew more about what specifically you want to know", Doc queried. Steve filled him in on the case, "So you think Morrissey actually did cause Danny to fall", but can't actually prove anything", Doc shook his head.

"I guess I want to know Morrissey's state of mind whether he'd be actually mentally capable of planning something like that", Steve asked.

Doc appeared to be thinking. "if we look at the areas of his brain affected Steve then it is possible Morrissey had some personality changes." Perhaps though his own doctor would be a better person to talk to", Doc suggested. "Do you know who that was Doc", Steve asked. Doc looked up the records, "he appears to have changed doctors several times in the last couple of months Steve, the latest one was a doctor Lester".

I'll give you the details of the other doctors also, they may be of help." Steve thanked doc and while he was waiting for the information went to see Danny.

His second really didn't look like he was getting any better, in fact he actually looked worse. Steve sat beside him noticing Danny was barely even looking at him.

"Did he confess then", Danny growled his face twisting into an almost scary visage.

"Did who confess Danno", Steve asked curiously. "Drake", Danny muttered.

Steve's eyes widened in surprise, "and how exactly do you know it was Drake", he challenged. Danny actually blushed, "I umm I…" he came to a halt. "You what Danno", Steve pressed. "I figured whoever was innocent was at home so I rang them both up, Edwards answered, Drake didn't", Danny explained. "So what exactly were you planning to do with this knowledge Danno", Steve asked seriously. "I wanted to get him and punch him hard", Danny admitted," unfortunately when I tried to walk out of here I fell over and ended up being carried back to bed."

Steve could certainly understand Danny's feeling as all of the others at 5-0 had felt more or less the same. "Well I admire your brilliant detective work Danno", Steve responded lightly, 'unfortunately if you had hit him you might have been striking an innocent man". Danny's wide eyed look in response actually made Steve smile.

Steve told Danny about the interview.

Danny sat there trying to digest it all, "so what next", he finally asked.

"I am going to talk to the doctors Morrissey has been to ,see if they can tell us something", Steve responded. Danny nodded feeling his sprits lift over Drakes innocence. Second later though he felt depressed again as he thought about Drake possibly being imprisoned for something he hadn't done. "I really wish I could remember more", Danny told Steve. Steve smiled at Danny, "Danno don't worry about it ,"Steve assured, 'you just concentrate on getting better." Danny looked grave, "They'll want me to testify", he stated sadly. Steve nodded slowly, "yes but if we can find other evidence then we can prove Drake innocent and your testimony won't be damaging toward him." Doc partially opened the door and stood in its entrance, Steve I have that information", he stated. "Right thanks Doc", Steve reached forward and in an act of pure affection ruffled Danny's curls. "Don't worry Danno I'm going to work it all out", Steve stated. Danny looked at him and nodded feeling strangely comforted by his words.

Steve decided to talk to Morrissey's original doctor first. Doctor Reid had been Morrissey's doctor for almost twenty years. The doctor welcomed Steve into the office and Steve sat in one of his hard chairs. "Dr Reid, I was wanting to know about Mr Morrissey's cancer and what effects it might have had on his thinking", Steve explained. "Jackson had been suffering headaches for a few weeks and finally came in for a checkup. He was never really keen on doctors and even though he'd been my patient for years I'd only ever treated him a handful of times, usually when he was really sick. Once he told me that he'd have to be dying before he consulted me again."

Doctor Reid shook his head, "unfortunately that came true".

"So there was nothing you could do for him", Steve asked. "Actually there was Mr Mc Garrett, we could have operated and removed the tumour but because of the position in the brain it would have left him paralyzed down one side and even then there was a high chance the cancer would return." He seemed to think I was lying about that and basically told me money was no object. If I could bring him back to 'normal I could name my price." I told him of course that I couldn't". He ranted and raved at me and then began to make threats. Finally I told him he could seek other medical advice and that's what he did", Dr Reid concluded

"What sort of threats did he make", Steve asked. "The usual, have me struck off, that type of thing, he was angry but bearing in mind who he was I did have to think that he might actually do something", the doc told Steve seriously. "What about the mental effects doc", Steve asked. "When I saw him Mc Garrett he was in the early stages of cancer but naturally I warned him that his condition would deteriorate if he didn't have the operation. He would probably suffer blackouts memory loss and maybe other things as well. He still ignored me though", the doc stated ruefully.

Steve thanked him and left to see the next doctor. He told Steve much the same thing as the first. Only adding that Morrissey's condition was already worsening when he left his treatment as he was suffering mood swings, being angry one minute and fine the next. That left the last doctor and it was here Steve began to see an uglier picture of Morrissey.

"Yes Mr Mc Garrett, it was affecting his mental state". At times he suffered almost paranoia believing everyone was out to get him. He'd get angry but he could also be what I'd describe as quite and calculating. " Steve thought this was definitely sounding promising. " I basically told him there was nothing I could do for him and to start winding up his affairs. Perhaps he could even see this as an opportunity to do things he'd never have thought of before." I thought for a minute he was going to yell at me but then he goes all quiet and says "yes maybe there are things I need to settle".

That was the last I heard from him.", the doc explained. "So he was in your opinion quite capable of say planning a campaign of revenge against people who he saw as his enemies.", Steve asked. "In his paranoia state he probably couldn't help but think of everyone as his enemies.", the doc replied . "Do you think he was capable of organizing his own death doctor. " Steve wanted to know. "He was in pain Mc Garrett despite the medication and by rights he should have been in a hospital. But Mr Morrissey was not a man who you could boss around." I think perhaps in his lucid moments that yes he wanted to die to escape the pain.", The doctor told Steve.

"Well thanks Doc, Steve stated , "you've helped a lot."

The doctor looked seriously at Steve "is this related to his death Mr Mc Garrett."

"Yes Steve affirmed, "we believe he might of wanted to cause a lot of problems for the police department." "The Doctor sighed looking down, "you are right Mr Mc Garrett he often spoke about getting even with the police and you in particular" Steve's face darkened, "and you never thought he might just carry out his threats", Steve demanded. "he ranted about everyone McGarrett, the doc replied, "the men he worked for, police and even me. But in my opinion if he did something he would have had help" Steve looked quizzically at the doc, "why'd you say that ", he asked.

"Because at times he was quite lucid and other times he wasn't. When he wasn't he could hardly even keep track of what he was doing. If you are thinking of him as masterminding some deed, then yes he had the attitude but sometimes not the thought."

Steve nodded thinking seriously about the doctors words. In a way it was a break for them that Morrissey possibly had a partner because that person could then be used as a witness for the defense in any trial against Drake.

He thought again about the docs comments, Morrissey believed most people were out to get him and the doctor has specifically mentioned his men. Morrissey had also taken care of them by making sure they were present at the raid. So who did that leave. Steve's eyes widened as he reached the logical conclusion. Morrissey had gone to his legal advisor Kyle Simmons for help. Perhaps the legal advisor had known what Morrissey was going to do and helped him either willingly or through threats to carry out his plan. Hitting his accelerator Steve headed for Simmons's office.

Kyle looked relaxed and comfortable inviting Steve inside then offering him a coffee.

"I just wanted to know about Morrissey's mood on his final day, Simmons", Steve requested. "Well Mc Garrett he was simply terrified and out of breath when he handed me that letter. I did invite him inside but he said no people we after him and he had to keep moving. He begged me to give the letter to the Governor if anything happened to him." Did you know what was in the letter Mr Simmons.", Steve asked keeping his gaze on Kyles face. "No Mr Mc Garrett I didn't", came back the smooth reply. Steve tried not to sigh loudly, "did you know Morrissey was dying Simmons", Steve challenged. "Dying Morrissey, not likely, that man was made of iron.", Kyle retorted. . You did see him regularly. Hadn't you noticed any changes in his personality.", Steve kept watching Simmons. If this man knew something he was certainly good. But if he had helped Morrissey he was not likely to admit to it as he would then also face charges. "Morrissey never had a wonderful personality Mc Garrett but no I hadn't noticed anything different about the way he behaved."

, Simmons recalled. Steve thanked him and left. It was obviously not going to be easy to break Simmons. There was also no proof that he had been involved at all in Morrissey's plan. Feeling frustrated with his progress Steve began the drive back to 5-0 headquarters.

Later on Danny listened as Steve told him about the progress on the case. "Will the doctor's testimony be able to swing the case in Drakes favour", Danny asked Steve seriously. Steve looked grim, "Drake still has to over come the evidence of the shoes and his attitude toward Morrissey, they are both damning things. I don't think the doctors' testimony will help Drake all that much Danno", Steve replied sadly.

"Simmons is not likely to even confess to helping Morrissey under duress because the court would then ask why he didn't inform us straight away about Morrissey's intent", Danny remarked. "He could hardly use fear as an excuse either because Morrissey always was a scary guy."

Danny yawned. Steve smiled at him in what he hoped was a reassuring way. "We will try and get more evidence to help support Drakes story Danno", he told his second.

Then he raised himself off the bed and left the hospital room.

Danny sat in bed thinking. A crazy plan was beginning to form in his head. There was absolutely no way Steve would ever approve of what he was about to do.

Sliding himself out of bed Danny awkwardly made his way to the phone. He dialed Simmons number and when he answered Danny began to speak, "this is Williams Simmons, you know Morrissey hit me pretty hard and I've had trouble remembering everything that happened. But I seem to recall some words as I fell, 'something like Simmons sends his regards". Now that is an awfully odd thing for Morrissey to say. But don't worry I'll let Steve know in the morning then he can nail your hide to the wall." Danny slammed down the phone and returned to his bed.

If Simmons was guilty and worried then he was going to come to the hospital and try to get rid of the 'witness' that could tie him to Morrissey. Danny hoped he could handle the guy. Steve hadn't felt it necessary to place guards on his door. So he was dealing with this all alone.

He made himself comfortable and tried to stay awake. But as the night wore on his eyes started to droop until he finally fell asleep.

Not to far from where he slept Kyle Simmons was studying the hospital. Curled up with a nurse he was quietly asking her for information.

Within minutes he knew there were no police in the hospital. He believed Danny's call because he did not like the young 5-0 officer. They had crossed swords many times with Williams treating him like a criminal. Morrissey had wanted Mc Garrett to pay for his treatment of him over the years. But it was Kyle who had wanted something special for Williams. He knew that in any 5-0/HPD combined raid Mc Garrett would take the front line action with Williams at his side. The younger Williams was the more likely to be a candidate for chasing an escapee. So he'd suggested Morrissey delayed his flight just long enough to get seen by Williams.

Williams would then give chase and Morrissey in the grips of his paranoia about being hunted by 5-0 would act aggressively. Of course that was exactly what had happened. But who would believe Williams would survive falling several floors off a fire escape. But never mind Kyle now had the opportunity to finish him off.

The cocky little Williams probably thought he'd get Kyle but Kyle would turn the tables and make sure Williams paid with his life. He would have to make it look like an accident. But all it would take was a bit of artistic flair. With that in mind Kyle Simmons began to plan.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Pressure Points

The friendly nurse invited Kyle Simmons to a party . He accepted thinking it would be a way to create the perfect alibi. He would make sure he was seen by as many people as possible at the party then go back to the hospital around dawn. At this time he would sneak into the hospital with the laundry. Kyle smiled he'd phoned the 5-0 office and received no answer so Mc Garrett must have gone home to bed. He definitely wasn't at the hospital so he didn't have any fear of a trap. That cocky little brat Williams probably thought he could handle him

Deciding he might as well have a good time at the party Kyle took the arm of the nurse and pulled her close, "let's dance baby', he suggested with a grin.

Danny awoke with a jolt. It was just beginning to get light. He sighed, nothing had happened. Here he was lying in the bed alive and well, make that alive Danny thought as he felt a jolt of pain. Steve must have been mistaken about Kyle Simmons involvement. He felt his melancholy return as he thought of Oliver Drake being found guilty. Right now life sucked and Danny needed to do something to get himself in a better frame of mind. Easing himself out of bed Danny sat in the wheel chair provided for when he moved about. Usually a nurse pushed him but right now Danny felt like being alone. So he slowly pushed himself ignoring the protest from his bruised arms.

At this hour of the morning barely anyone was around. So Danny was not noticed wheeling himself along the corridor and out onto the rooftop garden. Here he sat in his wheelchair looking at the plants and trying to lift his spirits.

Steve struggled out of bed when he heard his phone ringing. At times like this he almost regretted being a cop, it was rare he actually got to lie in bed. "Yeah Mc Garrett", he answered. "Mr Mc Garrett so sorry for calling you so early but I just got back into town, came a voice. "Who is this", Steve demanded. "Oh sorry, my name is Nigel Winter and I'm Mr Morrissey's legal advisor. Steve raised his eyebrows, he'd never heard of this man. "Excuse me for being skeptical Mr Winter but I don't recall your name in association with Mr Morrissey, he stated. "Ah probably not Mr Mc Garrett , you see I act primarily for Mr Morrissey's child.", came the reply. "His what?", Steve was astounded. "His child Mr Mc Garrett. Mr Morrissey had a child a few years back with one of his liaisons. He previously had not a lot to do with this child but he wanted me to get in contact with the Childs mother so he could provide for him.", Mr Winter told Steve. His mother no longer lives in Hawaii which is why I've been away, Trying to contact her and inform her of the contents of Mr Morrisseys will." He mentions the child then", Steve asked. "Indeed he had left everything to the child Mr Mc Garrett." Steve swallowed that would be a lot of money, he thought.

"Why isn't his usual legal advisor Mr Simmons handling this", Steve asked.

"Well because he was previously the main benefactor of Mr Morrissey's estate but just recently that was changed.", Winter reported. "Do you happen to know if Mr Simmons was aware of the change", Steves interest was raising. "Oh he was aware it was about to happen", Winter stated. "Morrissey told me he was against the change and that was why he wanted to use me to draw up the papers."

"What about Mr Morrisseys medical state Mr Winter, he was according to doctors here often suffering paranoia and thoughts people were out to get him", Steve wanted to test the legality of this new will. "He appeared perfectly rational to me Mr Mc Garrett and determined that he made up for not being in his child's life. I did get a doctor to check him out Mr Mc Garrett as a precaution and have this man as a witness that Morrissey was perfectly competent when he signed that paper", the attorney told Steve firmly.

"Thank you for ringing Mr Winter", Steve acknowledged. The legal advisor rang off.

Now that thought Steve was interesting. But how did Morrissey's change of will effect this case. Steve lay back stared at the ceiling and thought. Morrissey had believed everyone was out to get him. This was described by the doctors as paranoia but was it simply actually a fact at least on the part of maybe his men and Mr Simmons. Perhaps Simmons had also planted the seed that 5-0 and HPD were setting him up. Maybe Morrissey genuinely thought he had to defend himself from crooked cops. Still Steve could not prove Simmons had any involvement.

Steve sighed loudly closing his eyes and letting his thoughts drift. Seconds later he snapped his eyes open again. He remembered Danno telling him "I heard the door open". Yet if Morrissey had opened the fire door gone out and seen Drake asleep then returned to push Danno, the door would have opened and closed twice. Danny had never mentioned hearing two lots of noises. Then again he did have a head injury. Still Steve believed in following up every angle so decided it couldn't hurt to talk to Danno again. With renewed energy he climbed from bed, got dressed quickly and headed for the car.

Simmons was now dressed as an orderly and walked casually through the hospital pushing a linen trolley in front of him, Nobody took the slightest bit of notice or looked at the stolen ID tag that hung from his neck. It had been easy enough to slip the ID out of the pocket of one of the drunken guests at the party. He also knew from his friendly nurse the location of Danny Williams. Morrissey he decided might actually be shocked that he was going to take care of Williams. Unfortunately his former bosses mood swings only lasted a short time and he'd be horrified to learn that he was being hunted. Morrissey could barely remember stamping on Williams fingers. It was easy enough to get him to write that letter but once it was written Morrissey had to die. Simmons had this sneaking suspicion that when his mind was functioning normally he was beginning to regret some of his past life. His regrets would soon grow enough to remove him as heir to his empire and give his money to charity or to the child he'd never seen. Simmons couldn't have that. But luckily Morrissey ended up getting shot which of course had been Simmons intent when he'd prodded Morrissey into this plan. Now all he had to do was take care of Williams.

Simmons pushed his trolley into Williams room, drat empty. Still the 5-0 cop surely hadn't gone far. So Simmons pushed his trolley back looking around him casually.

Soon he came to the door of the garden. Opening the door he saw Williams sitting in a wheelchair eyes closed and asleep. Kyle smiled creeping up behind him. He slowly pushed the wheelchair toward the balcony. He saw an area had been taped off for workmen to mend the railing. Kyle smiled, maybe Williams had come out here in the dark hadn't seen the signs and rolled into the wrong area. Yes, that's what they'd think. He pushed his sleeping captive closer, right to where the railing was missing.

Williams may have survived a fall once but there was no way he could do it twice. With that thought in mind Kyle Simmons got the chair and shoved it hard sending it through the gap in the railing.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – No regrets

Steve had to flash his badge and put on his best flinty glare to get admitted to the hospital. Once inside he made his way quickly to Danny's room only to find him gone. He marched to the desk, 'where's Danny Williams", he demanded. The nurse glared at his tone ." He's in his room sir, she stated firmly. "No he's not, Steve yelled.

The nurse frowned, "well he should be in his room", she stated ,"he hasn't got any tests listed.' The nurse looked into Danny's room just to reassure herself that he wasn't there. "I'm sure he's somewhere sir", she told the angry Steve. Steve glared at her until she lowered her eyes. "I suppose if he couldn't sleep he might have gone to the garden", the nurse mused. "Which way", Steve demanded. The nurse pointed and Steve not really knowing why found himself racing down the corridor. "Sorry", he collided with a staff member coming from the garden. The man looked up and him and Steve's heart jumped, it was Kyle Simmons.

Kyle had stood on the garden room for a few moments enjoying his triumph. He had heard the crash as the wheelchair hit bottom and felt satisfied that he not longer had to worry. Mc Garrett might suspect his involvement but he had no solid proof of anything. Kyle figured he'd make a good head of Morrissey's organization when the time came. Feeling totally relaxed Kyle sauntered out of the garden only to collide with his worst nightmare.

"Mr Simmons I didn't know you moonlighted as an orderly", Steve took the man in a firm grasp. "I umm I", Kyle felt himself go pale. "Just what are you doing Mr Simmons", Steve glared. "Nothing", Simmons explained weakly. He was interrupted though by a nurse and doctor running down the corridor, "there's a wheelchair smashed on the ground outside. It looks like it fell from the garden roof," a nurse explained. Steve began to feel sick, "Danno", he yelled and ran out onto the roof letting Simmons go. "Someone hold him", he shouted as he ran.

Entering the roof top garden Steve slowed at the gap where the railing was nonexistent. He didn't really want to look down but steeled himself.

Below was the mangled wreck of a wheelchair but no body. "Steve", the words were faint but held an air of quiet desperation. Steve looked directly down at what he had missed before, a small area where roofing jutted out. There lay Danny holding on desperately with what strength he had left .Steve quickly yelled for help and soon doctors and nurses we present ready to rescue Danny.

Kyle Simmons made the most of the distraction to escape. It looked like Williams had got lucky again and would probably hang him out to dry. So he ran.

Steve saw Kyle disappear and quickly went after him. The legal advisor was running fast and quickly disappeared through a fire escape door. Steve sped after him in pursuit. Kyle found himself puffing Mc Garrett seemed mightily determined to catch him. He ran faster pounding down the stairs. But suddenly his legs seemed to slip from under him and he fell. Steve sprung jumping onto Kyle. "Why'd you try to kill my officer Simmons ,"Steve growled. Simmons wrestled with Steve awhile but the 5-0 boss held tight. "It was such a good plan", Simmons finally moaned. "Morrissey was already thinking the worst of everyone. So all I had to do was prod him a little. I called him and told him about the mole in his organization."

Naturally I disguised my voice so he couldn't tell it was me." "Was it Morrissey's idea to make Detective Williams fall", Steve tightened his hold on Simmons.

Kyle just smiled no longer caring what he said, "Sure it was my plan, Williams always was a cocky little brat Mc Garrett". If he fell off the stairwell and it looked like another cop was responsible then 5-0 and HPD would tear each others throats out and the crooks could all celebrate."

But I'd honestly like to see you prove it Mc Garrett", Kyle grinned wider and in a move born of desperation launched himself up and out of Steve's grasp. Then he ran again but not down the stair. He aimed himself for the railing, 'if that brat of yours can do it", he stated as he jumped.

Steve stood frozen in a type of horror and heard a sickening noise as Kyle Simmons hit bottom. He moved and looked over the railing grimacing at what he was. There was no doubt in his mind that the large blood stain indicated Simmons was dead.

He went down the stairs just to make sure. Minutes later he returned feeling vaguely sick. Unlike Danny Kyle Simmons had broken just about every bone in his body.

Steve hurried back up the stairs out into the corridor and towards his second's room.

Doc was present prodding Danny. "Well your young friend here managed to bang himself up some more but nothing too serious", Doc concluded. Steve smiled in thanks glad that Danny's luck seemed to be holding. Doc departed telling Dan he'd bring him some pain relief.

Danny watched Steve begin to pace restlessly then stop right by his head. "Kyle Simmons is dead Danno", he said. "Can you tell me what he was doing here", Steve asked. "He came to kill me Steve", Danny replied, his eyes though didn't remain fixed on Steve they wandered about. Steve noticed, it seemed like Dan was a little nervous about something. "Why'd he come to kill you Danno", Steve demanded

Danny felt himself colour and remained silent. "I asked you a question detective", Steve snapped. Danny coloured more at the tone." "I called him", Danny admitted softly, "and told him that I remembered Morrissey saying Simmons send his regards as he stamped on my fingers".

Steve glared shaking his head," and did you hear that Danno. Danny didn't dare speak he just shook his head slowly.

"Danno, I hope you realize how stupid and dangerous that was",Steve chastised. Danny looked ashamed. "All I could think of that maybe he'd get away and Drake would be found guilty", I'm sorry", Danny began to look tearful. Steve patted his shoulder, "well I suppose you were right Danno, he goaded Morrissey into this whole plan. But now he's dead we need physical evidence to prove that. He was conveniently wearing surgical gloves when he was pushing that wheelchair so there won't be prints. But I'll still get Che to go over things."

Steve sat on the bed suddenly remembered why he'd come here in the first place. "Danno I was going to ask you about the door noise can you describe it for me again. "Steve asked. Danny closed his eyes, "whosh", he replied, "the sound the door makes when it opens then a soft thud as it shut". "So you heard that twice", Steve asked. Danny just looked puzzled. "If Morrissey went out the door saw Drake asleep then came back in, the door would have opened and closed twice", Steve explained.

Danny frowned at him, obviously thinking. "I swear I only heard it open and shut once", he stated. "What does that mean", Danny asked.

Steve began to pace, "alright so Simmons cooks up this plan to get rid of Morrissey before he has an act of conscience and leaves all his money to an illegitimate offspring." Danny raised his eyebrows but didn't interrupt. "So how does Simmons know his plan is going to work" Steve asked. "If he intends Morrissey to run and get killed how can he insure this is going to happen."

Danny thought, "they'd be no way of absolutely certainty , he responded," I mean you'd have to be there if you wanted…Danny wound down as Steve stared at him.

"That's it Danno, I think Simmons was there."

"But why take the risk Steve", Danny shook his head, "if he got caught how could he explain himself.' "Maybe he had a cover story Danno", Steve was thinking hard.

"Simmons admitted to being the anonymous caller so he must have had some information about when Morrissey was collecting those drugs. Perhaps we can tie him to that runner Jake. So it follows he knew there'd be a raid and he primed Morrissey to run. But don't forget about the fact he ran up the stairs first. Simmons must have told him to do that. So now Morrissey in grips of his paranoia knows it's a trap. He hears you coming after him and fights you. Now you fall over the railing. So Morrissey runs down the stairs goes out the door, sees Drake asleep then returns to stomp on your fingers", Steve ran down his thoughts. Danny frowned, "you know that doesn't sound quite right Steve, if he was angry when he was fighting me it follows that he'd probably stamp on my fingers straight away not run down and out the door then return." "Exactly Danno", Steve stated. "I never thought much about that gap of time before, when we suspected Drake it kind of fitted but it doesn't really fit in with Morrissey. Yes he knew Drake was asleep but he could wake at any time why go back and stomp on your fingers."

Steve paced back and forth, "you know when we start thinking about noises we should also consider what Drake heard. He said a crash woke him up. But what was that crash." He also saw someone running in the distance but that person was not close enough to identify as Morrissey, Drake just assumed it could only be him.'

Danny was beginning to understand where Steve's thoughts are going, "are you thinking it wasn't Morrissey after all", he asked. Steve nodded, "what if Morrissey despite everything couldn't actually cause you to fall Danno. If Simmons was present and watching over things he could have easily done the deed himself. He told me he didn't like you and you've certainly butted heads a few times over the years".

"But Kyle Simmons never has been a killer", Danny protested. "I think maybe he rationalized his act Danno , even convinced himself it was Morrissey who did it and not him", Steve responded. "I think you only heard the door open once because Kyle sneaked in quietly, he must have known Drake was asleep and didn't even want the slightest sound." He stole Drakes shoes to keep to the plan of getting rid of Morrissey and causing embarrassment for us, then he came and took care of you and silently crept back. I think he deliberately knocked something over in his flight so Drake would awaken and see him running away. The assumption would be that it was Morrissey ."

Danny thought hard, "but Steve if that's true why'd Simmons come and try and kill me all he had to do was keep quiet."

"The answer to that one Danno is that he thought you were and I quote a cocky little brat. He knew you were lying about what Morrissey had said. But he might have feared that I would believe you. I think you proved by your words that you were indeed a cocky little brat and he better get rid of you." Of course he did try and make it look like an accident but timing was against him when I turned up."

"I think he honestly thought in his last moment that he could jump off that stairwell and survive just like you did ,"Steve stated grimly.

Danny was quiet for awhile, "well if your theory is correct maybe there is a way to place Simmons in that stairwell. If we can find any tangible evidence he was there then we can still get Drake off the hook", Danny remarked.

"Indeed, I'll inform Che to look for any evidence", Steve concluded.

Danny sighed, "both their careers are over, aren't they?, he remarked referring to Drake and Edwards. Steve thought there was really no point in being anything less than honest, "Sorry Danno but I believe neither of them will work as police officers again. Edwards shot an unarmed man and Drake fabricated evidence that interfered in an investigation." I don't think HPD would let either offense slide.'

Danny nodded, "We'll need to have a little chat about your own rashness toward Simmons", Steve stated, "but that can wait until your cleared to be released".

Danny nodded, not really looking forward to that conversation. "Didn't I do that same thing Drake did, Danny stated soberly," fabricate something that didn't happen."

"Danno the difference is you weren't trying to get yourself of the hook for doing something inappropriate. Still impulsive acts like that aren't something a experienced detective should consider", Steve's eyes seemed to darken taking on a steel like hue.

Danny went a little pale and Steve had to stop giving the full lecture. He reminded himself that Danny was only young. Maybe he had to look at himself to be a better guide for Danny to help him work out other ways of dealing with problems than playing bait. "Later Danno", Steve said deliberately lightening his tone.

Doc came in then with a syringe, "I'm going to give him some medication Steve and he probably won't make much sense after I do." That was docs subtle way of telling Steve to go.

"Can you get Che to do a number on Simmons for me Doc, see if he can find anything tying him to that warehouse," Steve asked as he left.

Steve returned to 5-0 HQ and told Chin and Kono of the developments.

Kono nodded, "if it helps any I went over the phone list and Simmons was one of the people who'd called Morrissey prior to the raid."

Steve sighed, "all that proves Kono is that he called him, not that he goaded him into that plan."

Steve got out some papers from his desk and spent the rest of the morning going through them.

He was just contemplating having lunch when a knock sounded on his door and Che entered. Steve's spirits lifted as he saw their forensic expert was smiling.

"I went and looked at Simmons body", Che stated. "In particular I examined his feet. There were still traces of red marks on both sides of his feet. These seemed to me like the start of blisters, like you get from wearing new shoes or perhaps shoes that are too tight for you. So I examined Drakes shoes again. They were especially made for his feet, which are long and narrow. Simmons would have had to squeeze in his own feet and it would have been a tight painful fit, enough for even a short exposure to create the beginning of blisters." I took a skin sample from Simmons and then analyzed the insides of Drakes shoes", Che grinned. "The shoes had particles from Simmons skin inside them".

Steve smiled, there it was proof that Kyle Simmons had been wearing Oliver Drakes shoes. Che was still grinning and Steve looked expectantly at him, "there's more', he asked. "Indeed Steve, Che stated. Simmons obviously didn't have many pairs of socks or perhaps he just didn't wash his socks because the ones he was wearing bore traces of material from that warehouse. Perhaps he walked in his socks to the fire escape then put on Drake's shoes." "That doesn't mean he was there on that day though Che' " Steve grumped. The grin just got wider, "well normally it wouldn't but I also found traces of Danny's blood on his socks. When he stamped on his fingers blood must have hit his socks. Lucky for us the man wasn't into compulsive cleanliness", Che concluded.

Steve felt a sense of release , they had foiled Simmons ultimate plan of creating friction between 5-0 and HPD by finding evidence to clear Drake. But they'd still paid a price by losing two police officers. Steve sighed loudly then thought of Danno.

He had a lot to be thankful for as well, at least Morrissey's and Simmons plan had failed to cause the death of his second.

Danno himself would be grateful Drake wouldn't stand trail for attempted murder plus he could now happily continue his friendship without a shadow hanging over him.

Thank goodness for small mercies Steve thought as he relaxed into his chair.

THE END


End file.
